disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Inside Out: The Series
Inside Out: The Seires is an animated comedy-drama fantasy series produced by Disney Television Animation, created by Pete Docter, Meg LeFauve and Josh Cooley and based on the 2015 Pixar film of the same name. The series premiered on Disney XD on August 12, 2017, with the second season set to premiere in mid-2018. Premise The show picks up where the film left off and shows Riley's adventures with her five emotions and other entities existing in the mind. Characters Main *Joy (voiced by Amy Poehler) - the de facto leader of Riley's mind. *Sadness (voiced by Phyllis Smith) *Fear (voiced by Bill Hader) *Disgust (voiced by Mindy Kaling) *Anger (voiced by Lewis Black) *Bing-Bong (voiced by Richard Kind) - a former imaginary friend resurrected as a pink memory ball. *Lt. Com. Asperger Syndrome 4172 aka Aspie (voiced by Paddy Considine) - a misanthropic humanoid manifestation of Asperger's Syndrome stranded in Riley's mind after a mishap on a journey to his next mind twelve years ago and Bing-Bong's ward. He was described by the head writers as "a hybrid of The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy characters Arthur Dent and Ford Prefect and Raven from Teen Titans". *Riley Andersen (voiced by Kaitlyn Dias) - a twelve year old girl living in San Francisco. *Riley's dad (voiced by Billy West) - due to scheduling conflicts with Twin Peaks: The Return, Kyle MacLachlan (who voiced the character in the movie) was unavailable. *Riley's mom (voiced by Tara Strong) - due to scheduling conflicts, Diane Lane was unavailable. Recurring *Jordan (voiced by Ben Cox) - Riley's boyfriend. *Sean Franklyn - An Irish-American autistic film geek and Riley's lab partner. *Captain A. Syndrome 8206 (voiced by Daryl Hannah) - The leader of Sean's mind, a fan of Star Trek and Gilbert and Sullivan musicals and Aspie's rival ASD and only form of communication with the outside world. *Mr. Joy (voiced by Keith David) - Captain Syndrome's first mate. *Miss Sadness (voiced by Tress McNeille) - Sean's sadness. *Mr. Fear (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - Sean's fear. *Mr. Disgust (voiced by Dylan Moran) - Sean's Irish-accented disgust. *Mr. Anger (voiced by John DiMaggio) - Sean's McCoy-esque Anger. *OCD (voiced by Kevin Conroy) - An entity formed from intrusive thoughts attempting to invade Sean's mind. *Jangles (voiced by Josh Cooley) - a clown inhabiting the darkest parts of Riley's subconscious. *Dad's Anger (voiced by Pete Docter) *Dad's Fear (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) *Dad's Joy (voiced by Patrick Seitz) *Dad's Sadness (voiced by Josh Cooley) *Dad's Disgust (voiced by Keith Ferguson) *Mom's Sadness (voiced by Lori Alan) *Mom's Joy (voiced by Sherry Lynn) *Mom's Fear (voiced by Laraine Newman) *Mom's Disgust (voiced by Sherry Lynn) *Mom's Anger (voiced by Paula Pell) *Gloom (voiced by Paterson Joseph) - A malevolent manifestation of depression that is co-morbid with Aspie. *Jason Franklyn - Sean's older brother and Riley's fellow hockey player. *Mr. Franklyn (voiced by Ardal O'Hanlon) - Sean's single parent father. Guest *Coolness (voiced by Glenn Close) - A tyrannical, destructive entity that feeds on conformity to popular trends, unpleasant behaviour and anti-intellectualism. *Head Clown (voiced by Mark Hamill) - Jangles' boss. His appearance is modeled on the Joker of Batman: The Animated Series. *Chairman of Intellect Toby (voiced by Peter Serafinowicz) - CEO of the IQ sector that manages Riley's intellect. *Rear-Admiral A. Syndrome 5391 (voiced by Robert Llewellyn) - Aspie's commanding officer. *Miss Hartlidge (voiced by Tina Fey) - Riley's dad's boss at the proofreading firm. Development Production The series was announced on July 24, 2016 as a continuation of the events of the film. Writers Pete Docter, Meg LeFauve and Josh Cooley were announced as heading the writing staff with numerous names from shows such as Gravity Falls and Star vs. the Forces of Evil coming aboard. Unlike the film, it was announced the show would use traditional animation. For the series, Docter cited TV shows The Simpsons, The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy and Red Dwarf as influences on the series. Production of the show began in October 2016. Casting Most of the cast from the film and the short Riley's First Date? returned to lend their voices to the film. Due to scheduling conflicts, Kyle MacLachlan and Diane Lane (who voiced Riley's parents in the film) were unavailable and were replaced by veteran voice actors Billy West and Tara Strong respectively. In September 2016, it was announced British actor Paddy Considine would join the series as an autistic spectrum disorder named Aspie, a character created by a fan Docter met during the 2016 D23 Expo. Considine said of the casting move: "this is a very humbling opportunity for me to explore my own experiences with Asperger's and give a voice to fellow autistic children out there who feel they can't speak up about their issues". Episodes Season 1 Broadcast The series first aired on August 12, 2017 on Disney XD in the United States, Canada, United Kingdom, Australia and Ireland. It aired on the main Disney Channel in various other territories. Reception Critical reception The show received positive reviews from critics with praise going to the writing, handling of mature themes (with the Meltdown episodes being singled out) and voice performances, specifically those of Poehler, Smith, Kind and Considine. Ratings The premiere of the show attracted 3.4million viewers. Quotes ''Meltdown: Part 1'' Aspie: (angrily) I need to be alone. Aspie: (coughs and a splatter of black tar hits the floor) No. Not now. Gloom: What makes you think they care about you? Who would want to be friends with someone like you? Aspie: (getting agitated and fearful) Stop it. Gloom: You know for someone as logical as you, you really have an aversion to the truth. Anger: Aspie, I'm talking to you. Bing Bong: Anger, I'm telling you, don't. Anger: (taps Aspie aggressively on the shoulder) Aspie! Aspie: I'm sorry. (turns round revealing white eyes, black tar dripping from his mouth and a disembodied voice corrupting his own) I think you have the wrong person. Bing Bong: Oh no. With a blast of white energy, Aspie plunges into the destruction he caused below Sadness: (in panic) Aspie! Mr Katzenberg: Riley Andersen. Joy: Oh boy, please be Kyle. Please be Kyle. Mr Katzenberg: You will be paired with Sean Franklyn. Fear: But Sean shows up tomorrow. What are we going to do? We're flying blind! Joy: There's only one thing for it. We're going to have to win Aspie back. ''Meltdown: Part 2'' Aspie: (groaning) Ugh, my head. How did I get here? (stares around at the destruction his meltdown caused) No, not again. (he gets to his feet and begins running in a blind panic). Aspie: Why should I go on? What good do I do? I'm just a defect with a stupid umbrella that nobody likes. Sadness: Please, Aspie. Please come back. Aspie: Why? So I can continue to be yelled at for every thing that goes wrong? Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows based on movies Category:Disney XD Category:Inside Out: The Series Category:Animated television series Category:Comedy Category:Drama Category:Fantasy Category:Disneymation Original Series